Timeline
DnK Hina 0131.png|Going to the rooftop to write… DnK Hina 0132.gif|…the wind of October ties the red thread… DnK Hina 0132.jpg|…of a young troubled teacher… DnK Hina 0132.png|…and a young sensitive student… DnK Hina 0133.png|…both with a heart open to love… = 2013 「Heisei25」 = By last week in October 「Kan’nadzuki」. Natsuo hurries to the rooftop to continue writing his novel. The moment he opens the door, the wind blows his papers, one of which ends up laying by the feet of Hina, who is there troubled for things not going well at her classes. She picks up the paper. They start talking and he tries his best to cheer her up. = 2014 「Heisei26」 = April, Sunday 13th. At night, Rui asks Hina if her boyfriend has a wife. Hina tells her to stop her questioning, because Rui wouldn't know since she hasn't made love, ever (v02c007p09). April, Monday 14th. Natsuo as well as his other classmate Kazushi Kine both get invited to come to a mixer set up, on the boys side by his friend Yuya Masaoka (v01c001p07). April, Wednesday 16th. Natsuo meets Rui at a mixer set up on the girls side by her classmate Rika at ‘Castle Karaoke’ (カラオケ城) - probably one with similar treats as the ‘Karaoke No Tetsujin’ that is 4 minutes walk from Shibuya Station (v01c001p09). After sneaking out, both at Rui's apartment, agree to have a ‘one-night stand’ for the sake of the experience (v01c001p21). Later that same night, Natsuo goes to his best friend's and tells him what has happened (v01c001p04) and ends up wondering if it was ok to give up on his crush that way (v01c001p27). April, Thursday 17th. Hina runs into Natsuo at the rooftop, where he has gone to put in order his thoughts and feelings by writing. She friendly teases him on his writing habit. Natsuo asks her if something has made her depressed, reminding her that he is there if she wants to say anything. Hina tells him that if he continues acting so mature, she might fall in love with him. He thinks she is just teasing him again, but then she slips out that even she is not interested in younger boys, a nice one like him could be an exception. Then she runs away on the warning bell (v01c001p30). April, Friday 18th. Natsuo goes to the rooftop at lunch for writing, and incidentally confirms that something has happened to Hina, so he lets her know that he is willing to at least hear her out, because he is genuinely concerned about her. But she tries to push him away under the pretext that adults have their own circumstances. So he reacts by trying hard to explain her how much it hurts him when she says nothing is bothering her. But the moment he hesitates to confess his feelings, she takes the chance to discourage him on doing so (v01c001p35). Once at home, his father tells him by surprise that he is planning to get married again, and that she is coming in a few moments to introduce herself and her two children, as well as having dinner (v01c001p49). That is how Natsuo is officially introduced to her step-mother-to-be daughters: Hina and Rui. April, Sunday 27th. Natsuo helps with the moving to the new house of the recently formed family. Hina and Rui are already there (v01c002p19). At night, Natsuo gets so conciuos about Hina's presence, that as a closing for his crush he decides to steal her a kiss while she is sleeping on the couch (v01c002p35). April, Monday 28th. After a nightmare, Natsuo arrives late to school, and without combing his hair (v01c003p07). His friends take him to Classroom 2, to check the recently transfered student for Second year - who turns out to be Rui (v01c003p08). At lunch time, Natsuo notices that she is left alone (v01c003p18), so he tries to help her with her communcation skills. And in an unexpected twist of events, he manages to do so (v01c003p28). Once at home, while taking a bath, Rui thanks him and inadvertedly seeds the curiosity in Natsuo about Hina's having problems with her boyfriend (v01c004p06). April, Wednesday 30th. During breakfast, their parents tell them that they will be going to the City Hall to turn in the marriage register that day after work (v01c004p08). So Hina offers to fix dinner, and Natsuo keeps thinking about it during the school day (v01c004p11). While doing the dishes, Hina teases Natsuo (unwillingly flirting, thinking it is a typical sister-brother interaction). She then receives a call, and goes out even it's kind of late. Around twenty minutes later she returns undeniably upset (v01c004p23). May, Thursday 1st. Natsuo's dad says that everyone is going on a trip to Hakone Hot Spring (“The First Holiday” extra manga between pages 4&5, chapter 5, volume 1). May, Friday 2nd. Natsuo goes to his best friend workplace to discharge his feelings. Fumiya and ‘Mari’-san make him feel better by playing a skit with him. When going home with his friend, Natsuo finds out that Hina is having an affair (v01c005p13). May, Sunday 4th. At night, Natsuo decides to go to Hina's bedroom to confront her. At an abrupt reaction to her reminding of him not being an adult, he kisses her. She slaps him, but then kisses him back even more passionately (v01c005p22). She then restrains and tells him that his eyes are still the ones of a child (v02c006p03). He goes to his room, frustrated, while she wonders in regret on what she was doing (v02c006p05). Category:Manga